


What Better Prayer Than This

by the_rck



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Fictional Religion & Theology, Kidnapping, Magic, Object Insertion, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sounding, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: Rya’s lips curved upward. Those were the best because they couldn’t believe that it was happening, not to them instead of by them. She turned to evaluate the room, looking for things she might use as toys. She should have come prepared tonight. Usually she did for a place like this, but she’d had the extra bag to carry--Oh. That was why the Sparks had insisted on it. This wouldn’t be a one and done. They’d be taking him home. The magic woven into the cloth would make him lighter and smaller so that she wouldn’t so obviously be carrying a body. She could probably manage the weight and bulk if she left the rest of her haul behind, but she wouldn’t have to.The Sparks were thoughtful like that.She hadn’t brought anyone home before, but they had cells. It was something normal for the Sparks and their avatars. Rya supposed that the Sparks had waited for her to be ready to care for a prisoner. She felt a thrill at the realization that they trusted her with the responsibility. She’d been avatar for five years, and she suspected that this was the step that would carry her into the fullness of that office.





	What Better Prayer Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbralsock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbralsock/gifts).



> Title from Cheryl Dumesnil's "It's Not the Holy Spirit."

Before she set foot inside the Prediree estate, Rya had sent the Sparks through the buildings twice to locate items worth her time. The Sparks were visible, but they moved fast enough that she felt certain that the two or three people who might be awake wouldn’t catch more than a glimmer of movement. They weren’t a catalogued magic, so no one would be actively watching for signs of them, and anyone who realized they were magic wouldn’t realize that they were more than that.

Theft was so much easier when she knew, in advance, what she might be seeking. If nothing else, it let her bring the correct bag, and often, her Sparks identified things that she would have passed up as not worth her time-- three stamps from a ten volume collection; the ugliest, lumpiest glob of fired clay she’d ever seen; a sad eyed rodent. All of those had brought more profit than she’d have managed in five years on her own and given her a lifestyle to which she very much wanted to remain accustomed.

Her foster-mother and her foster-mother’s grandmother had both promised her that the Sparks would give her everything she might want. They were avatars to the God that was the Sparks. Avatars were partners, not servants.

The Sparks loved Rya as much as they’d loved their previous avatars, and something of each of those women was still in the mind that was Rya and the Sparks together. Some day, the Sparks would choose a child or even two, and Rya would take it or them as her heir. Probably a girl but not always. Probably an orphan but not always.

Certainly a sadist. The Sparks needed what they needed, and they chose carefully to be sure of getting it.

Tonight’s haul was mostly jewelry. She wouldn’t have found all of it without the Sparks because the Prediree family was clever about hiding places. She just wasn’t quite sure what could be large enough to need the last bag the Sparks had suggested-- the heavy one woven with magic that was the only item she’d stolen-- borrowed. It would have to go back tomorrow-- from a weaver-mage’s shop. The Sparks had led her to that the night before and suggested that it was going to be worth the power to keep the weaver-mage from tracking it for a little while. That told her that there was something here too big, too heavy for her to carry without it, something The Sparks thought she would want or wanted themselves.

One was much the same as the other. The Sparks were never wrong about such things. She had several items stashed at home that her sparks had insisted she take but that she still hadn’t found a buyer or a use for. She would, of course, and they would all benefit from it. Eventually.

She didn’t think much of the fact that the Sparks led her to a bedroom. People often kept valuables where they slept because they thought that they’d wake if a thief came in. Rya smiled at the thought.

The room wasn’t small, so she looked around to see where the Sparks were clustered.

All of them were dancing around the bed where a man was muttering in his sleep. Rya recognized him as the third son of the house, twenty years old, the scholar of the set. She couldn’t recall his name, but she was sure she’d heard it.

The Sparks didn’t generally select victims for her, but this one looked delicious, and it had been more than two weeks. With five hours until dawn, they could take their time and feed well. She had enough power now to put silence into the borders of the space so that he could scream and not be heard. If they got enough energy from him, she could leave the young man with no memory of how he came by his injuries. He’d only have nightmares

He looked attractive and healthy, and he’d probably never understood that his safety was an illusion cast by his money and his family’s power. 

Rya’s lips curved upward. Those were the best because they couldn’t believe that it was happening, not to them instead of by them. She turned to evaluate the room, looking for things she might use as toys. She should have come prepared tonight. Usually she did for a place like this, but she’d had the extra bag to carry--

Oh. That was why the Sparks had insisted on it. This wouldn’t be a one and done. They’d be taking him home. The magic woven into the cloth would make him lighter and smaller so that she wouldn’t so obviously be carrying a body. She could probably manage the weight and bulk if she left the rest of her haul behind, but she wouldn’t have to.

The Sparks were thoughtful like that.

She hadn’t brought anyone home before, but they had cells. It was something normal for the Sparks and their avatars. Rya supposed that the Sparks had waited for her to be ready to care for a prisoner. She felt a thrill at the realization that they trusted her with the responsibility. She’d been avatar for five years, and she suspected that this was the step that would carry her into the fullness of that office.

She wasn’t sure why this man might be worth the effort and the urgency, why she couldn’t come back for him later, but the Sparks certainly knew and certainly weren’t wrong.

It would be convenient to have someone already in her lair when she got horny or when the Sparks gathered thick and hungry.

Just as they were doing now.

_//Hold his limbs,//_ she told the Sparks. _//We want him awake for this.//_

Three sparks settled on the man’s forehead, and four slipped between his lips. The three on his forehead etched a symbol. Rya recognized it because they’d etched the the same symbol over her heart when they’d accepted her as Great-grandmother’s heir after Rya’s mother’s death and then again when Great-grandmother died three years later.

She took a deep breath and focused her mind on silence. The structure of the room gave her parameters, so she didn’t have to define them entirely by will. All she needed to do by will was to seal the doors and windows properly.

She felt the moment that the Sparks fully claimed the sleeping man. She felt him trying to wake, trying to escape. She also understood why the Sparks wanted him. She was a partner, a resource, an avatar. He would be a power supply stronger than anyone else she’d encountered before.

He had no protections against the Sparks. More fool him.

How a mage of his power had managed to reach the age of twenty without being bound to a God, Rya didn’t know. She supposed that his family didn’t know what he was or had assumed that there was no danger. All the Gods were domesticated.

Except for the ones, like the Sparks, who weren’t. No hunting priest would ever find the Sparks because they were small when separated. No one could catch all of them at once any more than someone could capture every particle of dust in the breeze across the plains at the foot of the Ganrin Mountains.

His body spasmed then settled. His breathing calmed slowly. Forty seconds later, he opened his eyes.

She could tell that he saw her by the slight widening of his eyes. “You’ve been very foolish,” she told him. “We will benefit from that. You… Well, you’ll live a long time.”

He tried to draw on his magic and frowned as it didn’t answer.

Rya raised a hand, and some of the Sparks swirled around it. “That’s not yours any more. You should have chosen a God. The tame ones let people go eventually. We-- Why would we? Ever?”

He didn’t believe her. She was sure of that, but he was afraid. She could feel that powerfully through the claim the Sparks had seared into his soul. It burned through her like strong wine. Every other victim she’d taken had been vinegar compared to this vintage. 

She wanted more. More fear, more pain. More. “Keep fighting,” she said. “Please.” She licked her lips then took four steps to the side of the bed. She tugged the sheet that covered him until it slipped to the floor, leaving his naked body bare to her gaze. “You’ll do. We’d take you for the power in you, but we’ll enjoy the extras.”

She ran her fingers over the man’s cock then took his balls in her hands and squeezed lightly. She kept her eyes on his face, watching for the moment when he realized that she wasn’t trying to hurt him. Yet.

“My family will destroy you.” It was a promise rather than a threat.

“I’m sure they’ll try.” Certainly the Prediree wouldn’t stop hunting a thief who had taken their son. “They’ll wonder why I don’t ask for ransom.” She started working his cock. “And they can’t touch a God. We both know that.”

The Sparks could never be completely contained. Someone might kill Rya, but the Sparks would find another avatar and rebuild their power. They were vindictive, too, so the Prediree would die, one by one.

“I’m going to ride you,” she told him. “It’s a question of how much I have to hurt you before you let me do it.”

He took a deep breath. “Let me move. I can make it better for you.”

She laughed. “You could. I don’t think you want to.” She pulled on his internal pool of power and ran it like lightning through his body. 

He screamed and didn’t stop until she let go of his power. From how it felt, she thought that only half the scream was from pain. The rest was from the violation of realizing that she and the Sparks now controlled his magic.

She suspected that the binding on him did more to let her enjoy what she was doing to him than anything else about him.

She left him panting and blinking away tears. She suspected that his desk would have interesting possibilities for inflicting pain, so she strolled in that direction and started picking up items she found there and then opening drawers. She found a stiff wooden measuring stick, several calligraphy brushes with thin handles, and a narrow telescope, the kind meant for easy portability and no need for a tripod. 

She snorted. He probably used it to spy on the baths. If she judged the location of his room right, he had a good angle for it.

She heard changes in the man’s breathing that suggested that he was fighting for control of his body. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to bind the Sparks as the other Gods were. He intended to escape.

After a moment’s consideration, she wandered into the rooms attached bath area and found a bar of soap. She shaved it down a little then wrapped it in a clean, wet washcloth and smiled.

When she returned to the bed, she held up each item in turn so that he could see it. Then, she set each on the bed. “I didn’t bring my usual toys tonight, so we’ll improvise.” She was almost certain he didn’t understand what she planned to use each thing for.

She asked the Sparks to scour dirt and other unpleasant things from the brushes and the telescope and watched carefully as they did so. They understood that she was trying to make sure that taking their victim home wasn’t wasted effort. Some things, they could likely treat even if his blood started poisoning him, but it would be wasteful when prevention took less energy.

While the Sparks were taking care of that part. She sat on the edge of the bed and took one of his feet in her lap. She struck the sole six times with the measuring stick. She didn’t bother with her full strength because she knew it wasn’t needed.

She stopped after six blows because she was on the verge of orgasm.The pain he felt from each blow echoed through the connection the Sparks had made between them. She felt his response with her whole body, and the arousal was beyond anything she’d ever felt this early in a session.

Too much, too fast.

The muscles in his leg tensed and twitched as he tried to gain enough control of them to pull away. She stroked his leg after the sixth blow then looked at his face. His lower lip was bleeding.

“It only gets better,” she told him. “For me, at least.” She turned so that he could watch as she put her hand down her trousers and fingered herself to completion. She needed a minute after that before she was ready to deal with him.

She smiled at the horror on his face. “I think my echoes are the closest you’re getting to actual pleasure tonight.”

Given his power, she and the Sparks would take him even if he craved pain, but he’d be so much less interesting. His cock was still soft, and she couldn’t find any trace of arousal in what she sensed from him.

“I still want you hard and inside me,” she told him. “We own you, so I’ll wait if I have to, but you’ll give me that eventually.” She pulled his other foot into her lap and stroked the sole.

“Don’t,” he said. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t,” she agreed. “I _want_ to. I’d be pretty damned useless for my God if I didn’t.”

The sound he made was half defiance and half despair, and he kept struggling to make his limbs respond. This time, he screamed on the second blow. This time, he knew what was happening and how it would keep hurting.

This time, she knew how each blow was going to affect her so that she could pace herself enough to give him ten. “When I get you home,” she said after the last blow, “I’m going to decorate you with bruises. I haven’t seen your ass yet, but I expect it’ll be as fine as the rest of you.”

“I won’t break,” he told her.

“Good,” she answered. She pressed her thumb hard into the ball of his bruised foot and kept pressing until he screamed again. She pretended to consider her options. “I like the screaming, but, perhaps… Yes.” She put his foot back on the mattress, picked up the washcloth wrapped soap, and moved up his body. She very deliberately put a knee in his gut and rested her weight on it while he gasped for breath.

She shoved the bundle between his teeth, forcing it as far in as his mouth would take it.

He gagged and choked and worked his jaw. 

She watched for several seconds before deciding that she’d judged it right. He could still breathe, but he wasn’t going to be able to expel the improvised gag with his tongue. She wondered how long it would be before he tasted the soap and how that would feel through the Sparks.

She stood and stripped off her clothes.

He studied her as she did, but she was pretty sure that he was already well beyond having any opinion about what he was seeing.

Once she was naked, she straddled his hips and started grinding her crotch against his. She allowed herself a small smile as she felt him starting to get hard under her. She got him inside her, but his performance was… disappointing. She had to keep stopping and working at getting him hard again. Still the shame that rolled through him after he finally came was delicious.

She rolled off of him and started tracing circles on his chest. “Inadequate. I’ll expect better in the future.” She made the words cold. 

He might realize eventually that pleasing her wouldn’t make her kinder, but his face told her that he understood the implications. His nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath. He tried a little harder to force the gag out of his mouth.

She wasn’t sure what he’d expected her to do with the brushes, but she felt him go tense again she took his wet cock in one hand and pulled back the foreskin to expose the slit. She was almost certain that this wasn’t a thing he’d ever thought someone could do. She worked the narrow point of the handle into his cock and let herself bask in the sharpness of his horror and pain. The narrowest handle was a little bigger than she’d have chosen for a first time, but she supposed that starting as she meant to go on made sense.

His comfort didn’t-- wouldn’t ever-- matter. She wasn’t even going to let him keep his name.

He was sobbing by the time she let go of his cock.

“That stays until we get you home.” She reached behind her for the telescope then held it where he could see it. “This, too. Because we can. Because your pain makes us stronger.”

He actually shuddered visibly as he tried to wrench his power back from the Sparks.

She laughed then shifted his legs so that she had access to his ass. She heard choked, muffled sounds of pain as she forced his body to accept the telescope. She fucked him with it, pulling it almost out and then forcing it in again, a little deeper. She took her time about it and kept at it until he was well and truly weeping. Then she found a sash from his closet to bind the telescope in place so that he couldn’t force it out and so that it wouldn’t slip out accidentally.

She brought the chair from his desk to the side of the bed and turned his head so that he had a close view as she masturbated to orgasm again.

When he closed his eyes against the sight, she slapped him then pinched his nose closed for several seconds. “I could glue your lids open.” She probably wouldn’t. They might want his eyes to work at some point, and some damage would be harder to heal, not impossible, just inconveniently expensive in terms of power.

He didn’t try closing his eyes again, not even when the Sparks started surrounding her body after she came. He watched as her body took them all inside so that she and the Sparks could join to share their ecstacy at his pain. 

Knowing that silence still closed the space around them, Rya gave full voice to her pleasure at the sense of her God’s substance flowing through her veins. The Sparks were extraordinarily pleased with her tonight, so they swallowed her deeper than they ever had before. When she surfaced again, she felt stronger than she’d ever been before and more well loved.

Carrying everything home after didn’t even feel like an effort.

Service to the Sparks was so very, very rewarding.


End file.
